Redemption's Last Requiem
by The Mad Dragon
Summary: What happens when a man who seeks redemption finds acceptance? What happens when he is ready to throw his life away to destroy an ultimate evil? What happens when he finds a reason to live? SiegfriedIvy ERRORS FIXED
1. The Begining of the True End

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Calibur... I think I'd die from lose of drool.

A/N: This is set a few months after Siegfried drove Soul Calibur through Soul Edge.

PAIRING: Siegfried/Ivy

CHAPTER 1

The cool mountain breeze was barely noticed by the knight who walked the rarely travelled path. He had no companions, no pets, and not even a horse. He liked it that way.

Alone.

Not a single chance of him hurting _anyone._ He knew that the evil blade Soul Edge was sealed for all eternity. And with it all of its hellish inlfuence. His Nightmare was finnally over. He knew all all this and was comforted that it was by his actions alone that this had happened. Yet... he still did not trust himself to be around people for long just yet. He refused to take risks... and kept a vigilant eye on his right arm.

He had decided that he would try to alleviate the world of some of the pain Soul Edge was responsible for. Not but 3 months after Soul Edge's destruction that he had acomplished a great deal already. He was able to cure the children of Sophitia Alexandria of the evil that had possessed them by Soul Edge; this was done by tapping into his soul's energy and using it as a guide to find and bring out the true personalities of the Greek woman's children. Sophitia wanted to thank the knight, but by the time she finished hugging her twins, he was gone. Another deed had been when he personally ended Cervantes reign of terror. He had confronted the blasted Pirate and won by cunning and sheer willpower.

The surprising thing was Cervantes didn't even notice Soul Edge was in a bag that the knight always kept nearby. It must mean that Soul Edge is dying, the knight thought to himself.

His name is Siegfried Schtauffen. The man who waged a war in his own mind to regain control from Soul Edge. The man who had been Nightmare, the Azure Knight of Death.

But that was over now.

Now his true quest and life can begin.par par But enough of viewing the past. Time to focus on his current goal. He was seeking knowledge of how to finally destroy Soul Edge, and the one woman who did know might not be so... eager to see him. Siegfried could only hope she didn't know who Nightmare was under the helm. Then again, there were lot's of people using zweihanders nowadays.

Siegfried suddenly felt guilt. With Soul Edge he destroyed a strand of the future that would have become a place were technology reigned supreme. Where thinking machines called 'computers' would run the world.

Now mankind was doomed to never move past pistols and cannons.

He was not sure _how_ Nightmare had done it, but the result remains the same.

He only hoped the woman would not recognize him. Siegfried desired no fight. It was a truly beautiful landscape Valentine Manner was built on. Great fields, a small lake, and an occasional forest were in the line of Siegfried's view. He looked at the great house, it was awe inspiring to say the least. It looked as if it had been made to fit right in it's surrounding's, the house was so covered in plant life that at first glance you'd asume it was a copse of trees. Siegfried hurried his pace to the door and stopped. He banged on the door to let whoever was in know he was there.

"Hello! Is there anyone ho-!" Siegfried shouted as he was cut off by another voice.

"Yes! Now stop that God awful banging!" He could tell then it was the woman he was searching for.

"May I come in?" Siegfied had to remind himself to stay as polite as possible.

"You may enter, but keep your zweihander where I can see it."

'How did she know about Requiem?' He wondered to himself.

He slowly entered as the doors swung open by themselves. 'That felt ominous.' He thought. He entered the main lobby and was surprised at all the dust and dirt that it acquired. 'She must not keep any staff aroud at all. Why would someone of noble birth do that?' Siegfried did not like where this was going and made sure his hand could shoot up to Reqiuem at a moments notice. He looked around and saw no one. Where was the woman?

"Hello, Herr Schtauffen. May I call you Siegfried?" The voice rang out again.

"Siegfried, if you wish. I presume you are Isabella Valentine." He stated.

"Call me Ivy. I have heard of you and your deeds, Siegfried. I am impressed that you have carried out your quest for redemption so swiftly. Oh, don't be surprised. I know you used to be Nightmare... my former master. It was quite a deception you had me on back then, making me believe that if you gathered enough power you could bring forth Soul Edge when you were using it all along."

"I am not that person anymore." Siegfried said sternly.

"Yes. I know, I've been having you followed and have been kept well aware of your actions. Aside from that, I have researched the Soul Edge... and Soul Calibur for quite some time to have guessed how you became free."

"Then if you know that, then you must know that I would not harm you. So why all the cloak and dagger?" He inquired still scanning the area for Ivy.

"Because I enjoy keeping people on their toes." Siegfried twirled around to see her standing right bhind him. She was wearing a white version of the clothes she once wore. Siegfred knew she only wore them so she could keep most opponents distracted... a not so unsuccessful feat many bandits learned the hard way.

"I came here seeking the knowledge of how to destroy Soul Edge once in for all. I can only hope that your information that might aid me." He responded graciously.

"So Soul Edge didn't die as I hoped it would." She said with a small scowl.

"No. Both swords are in a kind of comatose state, it's as if all there power has been exorcised. I only seek to destroy the cursed sword just to be safe."

"I shall give you what I can, and when you leave here I shall join you." She said with a slight smirk.

"Why?" He asked suddenly apprehensive.

"There are a variety of reasons. For one thing it's damned boring and lonely researching, I wish for an adventure again. I have invested too much of my life in those swords, I want to see their final fate. And last of all, to pay you back." She said with admiration in the final part of her small list.

"Pay back for what?" The knight said thinking of his life as Nightmare.

"You killed Cerventes. That is a debt I don't think I can fully repay." She said with gratitude lining her voice.

A long silence ensued until Siegfried broke it.

"No."

"What?" Ivy asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"It is too... dangerous to be around me. If Soul Edge were to awaken... then more than likely Nightmare could as well."

"Well, well, well. Aren't you the noble one. Listen now for I hold truth in my words. That sword can never posess you again. Because you have held the holy sword in your hands and still live."

"Excuse me?"

"For whoever wields Soul Calibur for the good of world, there souls are purified to a point that Soul Edge would rather die than risk being purified by such a soul. Have you noticed that you are capable of feeling out evil and good in a person?" She said as she circled him.

"I try to avoid people in general." He said holding his ground.

"Why? Do you fear that they will judge you as a monster?"

He remained silent.

"Or are you afraid they'll forgive you?" Her words stung into Siegfried like red hot pokers. "Do not be afraid Sir Knight; if you wish forgiveness for your crimes, then accept it." She said in a gentler tone as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Come... there is much we both can tell each other." She finished as she led him towards a sitting room of some kind. The room was a sharp contrast to the main hall; in it were greatly cared for furniture, a family portrait of Ivy and her parents, many shelves of books, and a small armory that went from broad swords to scimitars. "Now you must tell me of the_exact_ way Soul Edge was sealed."

"I... I had broken free of it's control when a warrior used the last of his strength to stab it's evil eye, then Soul Calibur just appeared in my hand; it must have been dorment within Soul Edge when it was in too much pain to keep it in check. I stabbed Soul Calibur into Soul Edge and it was as if..."

"... as if both their powers vanished into the Abyss." She finished for him.

"Yes. So is there any actual way for the cursed blade to be permanantly destroyed, or are you toying with me for no reason?" Siegfried remarked becoming annoyed.

The strange woman chuckeled a bit at his expense. "There is a way, and you have no choice to let these events to happen. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were meant to kill each other, because they are the personifications of good and evil within this world. They will not stay... indisposed. They will reject each other and a final and decisive battle will ensue, the spirit of Soul Edge itself will take command battle for its life. This is where_you_ come in this little story. According to the Prophecy of the Soul Blades, only one who has truly felt the evil of Soul Edge may use the holy sword to kill it once and for all. That is the extent of my knowledge."

A long silence endured, and Siegfried once again took it upon himself to break it. "Then why do you want to come with me if you know all this? And it had better be a little better of an excuse than you first came up with."

"As I said before... I want to see how it ends. The man who raised me dedicated his life to finding the cursed sword and died before he could discover its evil."

"Very well; but you must remain on guard around me, I don't kn-" He said with sigh as he was cut off.

"Did you not listen! Soul Edge can never harm you again! Why don't you have any faith in yourself?" She stressed as she gestured around with her arms.

"Why do you have so much in me?" Siegfried quietly asked in return.

"Because I like to believe in people, not condemn them for actions that they did not willingly commit." She replied with a voice of someone who believed in everything they do and unshakable acceptance.

"So where so do we go? I only came here to talk with you." He said moving n to lighter topics.

"We're going to attempt to destroy as many Soul Edge fragments as possible so that its spirit won't be able to summon their power when the time comes."

"Where are we going to find fragments?"

Siegfried winced at her widening grin. 'This might not have been such a grand idea.' He grumbled to himself.

"Tell me Siegfried, have you ever been to Japan?"

TBC...


	2. Primal Fury Unleashed

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Calibur, Voldo would have been a bloody smear on Siegfrieds blade. I only own this story.**

CHAPTER 2

PRIMAL FURY

Whatever reservations Siegfried had about Ivy joining him on his quest was quickly thrown into the back of his mind. It turned out that the woman in white was pleasant company. She provided a great distraction to the all consuming silence that engulfed him for years. She could go on for hours retelling some of her adventures stories and some works of fiction she came across that never ceased to capture his full attention. He suspected she was trying to get him to open up and make him forget about his past. Normally he would have told her that he could never do that, he would never be able to forgive his actions- and most likely never be happy again.

But he was never able to even start his quiet reprimand.

Because she was the first person in seven years to ever smile at him.

He did know exactly _why_ this had an effect on him, but he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. He started telling Ivy some of the adventures of the Black Wind to ease the awkwardness on his end. She seemed thrilled that she wasn't talking for both of them anymore.

And so he told her the legend of the Schwarzwind.

After many of the Germany's knights had left for the war the countrysides and villages were left practically defenseless. Siegfried and his much younger cousin decided to take action and recruited as many of the sons and daughters of the knights and formed a group of vigilantes. It was simpler times back then. Siegfried felt a pang of regret; he did not know what happened to his little cousin who was more of a brother than anything. He remembered his cousin, Erik, who had fought like a boy possessed when they went against the 'enemies of Germany' as Erik called them. Like Siegfried, Erik too had an odd weapon; it was a longsword, but it's handle had broken off decades ago, so the hilt was replaced with a cross given to him by a priest of a grateful village. Whenever sheathed on the boy's back it looked as iff he had a cross attached on his shoulder when you were right in front of him. All who saw the blade and it's 10 year-old master would always remember that particular Holy Sword; the sword's name had been Revelation.

"That was seven years ago... Erik should be 17 by now..." Siegfried said as he looked towards the rood.

"I heard there was a young warrior in Germany that used a Cross hilted sword, but I never gave much thought to it." Ivy mused.

"I wonder if the Schwarzwind still exists..." Siegfried mumbled.

"They still do, but in a much smaller number." Ivy replied quickly.

'I'll have to track them down one day.' Siegfried thought to himself.

Ivy suddenly stopped. Siegfried looked behind him to see what the problem was.

"I've always wondered, how _did_ you get Soul Edge?" She aked bluntly.

Siegfried visably flinched; it was his worst memory of all.

"I... I will tell you this only once and then never again." Siegfried vowed as she nodded her head. "Seven years ago the Schwarwind had received information that a group of rouge knights had been plundering the dead and betrayed their comrades in the war. Rumors reached us that they had come into our territory, so the entire gang joined together and attacked what we thought were the enemy knights... but it went horribly wrong. We won only to discover that they were knights that had gained temporary leave and we had slaughtered our own kin... and without even seeing his face, I had killed my father..." Siegfried remained silent after that.

Ivy was silent for a long while.

"From the sound of it, you were not completely at fault. In fact, I think your father might have been proud of your intentions. That tragedy was the result of bad information." Ivy let out quietly, trying to soothe her companion.

"It still feels like hell, and no matter what anyone says, I can never forget that day..."

"You shouldn't. For if you do, then you will have truly succumbed to darkness." Ivy wisely explained.

"Thank you... for being my... friend these past few weeks." Siegfried struggled to come up with a suitable gratuidous remark.

"You are very welcome." She smiled as she leant over and kissed his cheek.

Siegfried could only stand there and stare at her walking forward as if nothing had happened. What was this feeling dwelling in his chest all of the sudden? He tried to clear his head, but he found that difficult _with Ivy's mostly exposed backside right in front of him!_

He took a look at his new appearence and realized how much he'd changed. He had cut his hair to a much shorter version and tossed away his armour and replaced it with chainmail, red and gold tunic, golden arm and leg armour, and a bright red scarf. (A/N SC3 Second costume.) It had been Ivy's idea that he should look less like a knight to avoid suspicion more easily. Suddenly something coiled around Siegfried's arm. He looked down at the Valentine, and back to Ivy who stopped suddenly with the sword in hand.

"You didn't finsh the tale. Come, walk and talk." She said with a raised eybrow.

Siegfried nodded and walked beside Ivy a little distirbed at how she could convince him to do things easily.

"I ran away not long after that, I spent entire months in a forest growing more insane by the day. Eventually I became delusional; I had conviced myself that my father was killed by some terrible fiend, and only an object of true power could help me seek my vengeance. Eventually I heard rumors of Soul Edge, a blade so powerful it could destroy entire battalions in seconds. I began a bloody one-man campaign to find the sword and fulfill my mission. I found it in two months in a harbor town on the coast of Italy. I found a rotting corpse with Soul Edge in hand, I was about to take it, but then the corpse jumped to life and was envoloped in flame. A battle proceeded and I eventually won and claimed Soul Edge as my own. When I grabbed the hilt... it awakened the sword's mind, the event called Evil Seed followed soon after... my body underwent changes, changes that made me Nightmare." Siegfried inhaled before he continued. "For four years I- Nightmare slaughtered and took souls. When a warrior damaged Soul Edge I was set free for a time, sanity and all. But every morning I awoke with corpses around me... Soul Edge was able to take control of me in my sleep. After a few months it had taken full control and I became Nightmare once more. And I think you can guess the rest." Siegfried walked a tad bit faster after he was through.

"So Soul Edge is a sentient blade. Must be hard for it to think now that it's got a sword impaled in it." She chuckled.

Siegfried lety out a great sigh. She was trying to releive tension with jokes once again. He found that Ivy had many personality quirks, and he found them all amusing. For one thing, she was a bit of a pervert; he had suspected she watched him bathe at least once, although he had no proof. She also had the small obsession with money; she really, really liked golden accessories. And her oddest quirk, she was very, very, _very_ afraid of cats. He almost busted his gut laughing when a stray cat leaped in front of Ivy and she screamed bloody murder.

Yes, he was growing quite found of the cheerful woman. He noticed that they kept getting closer each passing day. Siegfried wondered where this might all lead to...

_**SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY**_

Erik Schtauffen walked alone this day. As he always did since the Schwarzwind has almost fallen apart. It just wasn't the same without good ol' cousin Sieg. He and Revelation had gone into solo work, it was profitable one moment and decidedly annoying the next. After the war, Germany fell into a kind of chaos where outlaws roamed free to do as they wish. This is what brings Erik on this particular path today. According to rumors, an ex-knight and his followers had taken over a village and had been threatening the women to become prostitutes to be sold out among the black market. Erik decided that this was the kind of scum Revelation should dive into. So here he is, brooding about what he's going to do after _this_ mission. Perhaps he would follow the rumors of his cousin being spotted west of Gemany with an odd woman. Erik's mood darkened; he had not seen Siegfried since that day. He wanted just to find his cousin and fight alongside him once again for the greater good! More than likely, Sieg was torturing himself for what happened to his father.

'He'd have to be a kind of monster _not_ to be overwhelmed by it though...' Erik silently thought.

THe village was fast approaching. He saw dead men hanging from trees. Erik had seen things like this before. Some of the more sadistic outlaws hung morbid signs that they had taken over, and were running, a village. These men had most likely had been defenders who stood against the attackers. Erik noted to himself to have them buried later.

He could see the village fully now. He saw rogue knights slapping the woman around and beating the remaining male population into submission.

'To Hell with strategy.' Erik declared within himself.

Erik began to sink into a type of primal fury be forgetting parts of his humanity temporarily. He knew there were evil men to kill this day. Today Revelation will reveal a dozen men's doom. He knew his enemy; and he was going in Furious. Erik continued forward.

"Hey, hey! Look boys! A wannabe hero!" A drunken voice rang out.

Erik wasn't that much of a threatening figure at first glance. He was still in his teenage years. He had a shock of wild brown hair that reached halfway down his neck. Crystal blue eyes that would look unbelievably caring one moment, and cold dark fury the next. He wasn't all that tall, just average really. He wore thin green armour on his chest, arms, and shins. With a fur lined cloak and Revelation slinged on his back, he was ready for battle.

Erik continued forward and saw the giant of a man who was most likely the leader of this group of brigands. Erik drew Revelation and pressed forward. All the brigands drew there weapons and began laughing at this knight with the strange sword.

"I'll take care o' this li'l bastard m'self boys!" The leader yelled out with a laugh and charged.

Erik never stopped the whole way. The leader ran and swung his broadsword in big horizantol move. Erik tilted to the side and the sword hit only air. The man laughed still thinking he had the advantage.

He died laughing.

With a flash of Holy steel his head fell to the ground, and his body fell not two feet from it.

A grand silence filled the air. The brigands were awestruck at how fast their leader of dozens of raids had been killed so fast. Murmurs spread throughout there ranks.

"KILL HIM!" One of the braver ones yelled.

Erik was soon surrounded and dodging swords and spears alike occasionally lashing out and killing one of his enemies. Dodging and blocking and with one sweep of Revalation three men held their throats in dying agony. The came from all sides only to be pushed back by this demon of a boy. None of them had ever seen anyone this skilled since the days of Siegfried Schtauffen and the Schwarzwind. The young kight was faster than even the famous ninja of Japan, and those damnably impregnable blocks! This was not a good day for them as a whole.

One by one they all came at him.

One by one they all died.

As Erik was left standing there he counted the bodies. 35 in all; and it only took him nine minutes. He was always taken aback at how easily he could do these kind of things. He began to let his humanity settle back in. He felt the guilt that always came with this kind of fight. He made himself come to terms that this needed to be done for the good of Germany.

"Whoever leads this village now, come on out! I mean you no harm! For I am a friend!" Erik shouted out to the onlookers.

"I-I-I am in charge here." An old man stammered as he approached Erik.

"Do me a favor and burn these bodies. Oh, and please bury the men who are hanging in front of the village. They deserve that much for at least trying to help you." Erik spoke as he sheathed Revelation.

The old man straightened his back in authority. "Of course we're going to bury them! We are not heartless!" He yelped.

"Then do it. I have business to attend to." The young knight walked forward and away from the village.

"W-where are you going?" The man asked increduosly.

"I think... I shall search for a missing hero." Erik mused more to himself.

"Just who in the name of God are you?" The leader shouted out.

"I am Erik Schtauffen." Erik said as he left silently.

If the villages silence could grow anymore, it did. For they had just seen the one boy feared throughout Europe as a bringer of Justice.

They had seen Erik Schtauffen, the Battle King.

TBC...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was alot of fun to write. Welp, REVIEWS NOW PLEASE!**


	3. True Heroes and True Villains

**DISCLAIMER: I hearby DISCLAIM!**

**Chapter 3**

Siegfried and Ivy were walking along and finally came across a village after three days hard travel. They were in dire need of restoring there supplies for the journey. Siegfried was the first to catch the strong scent of blood in the air as they approached. Something bad had happend here not long ago. So they quickly jogged up to center of the small village and walked up to a man wjo was taking water from the well.

"Excuse me sir? What happened here?" Ivy asked, she was wearing her travelling cloak so she wouldn't draw attention.

The man looked as if he had seen Hell for a week. "About two or so weeks ago, a group of bandits came in and took over the town. It was... Hell. Then they were all slain by _him!"_ The man said as he carried his bucket towards a blacksmith's shop.

"Him?" Siegfried questioned.

"Yeah, _him!_ The great Erik Schtauffen hisself! He came in and just _charged_ the bastards! He killed all 40 of 'em in what couldn't have been more than ten minutes... it was about a day ago." The man continued to exclaim as he cooled off red hot metal.

"Are you sure it was Erik Schtauffen?" Siegfried exclaimed as he twisted the man around to face him.

"Damn straight I'm sure! The only two men in Germany who could've done that are him and Siegfried Schtauffen! And he had a sword with a Cross as a hilt, and he was only just a lad! No more 'an 17 by my seein's'! Now can I please get back to work?" The man said exhausted.

"Very well. Thank you, sir. We shall be going." Ivy bowed and the man's eyes widened, for her cloak had slipped open just a little and Ivy's cleavage showed quite a bit.

Siegfried nearly laughed out loud as he saw Ivy practically showing a physical struggle trying not to slap the blacksmith senseless right there and then. They left and Ivy was still a tad miffed because, 'that oggling pervert stared unabashedly!' as Ivy put it. After attaining their much needed supplies they started to discuss what had occured in the village.

"It sounds like something Erik would do." Siegfried said quietly.

"40 brigands dead by a single swordsman...?" Ivy whispered.

"He always was... inhumanly fast." Siegfried admitted.

"Just as you are inhumanly strong." Ivy boldly stated.

Siegfried chuckled softly. "It was fair. I always did the heavy hitting and he would cover my back. Me and him were always taking point back in the day. He was a child back then, I can only imagine how good he is now."

"Good enough to be a great ally..." Ivy hinted.

Siegfried came to stop and his eyebrow tilted up. "What are you implying?"

"Your cousin is of a noble heart, correct?" Siegfried nodded. "And apparently his skills are quite... impressive. The quest we take now will be filled with dangers; it would be wise to have as many powerful allies as possible."

"You want to recruit Erik." Siegfried dryly stated.

"Yes, besides, you need to confront someone from your past that can actually forgive you, aside from me of course." She quickly added.

"I'm not even sure if I'll be able to recognize him, it _has_ been seven years." Siegfried admitted.

"All we have to do is look for someone with a sword with a Cross for a hilt! _It's not that hard!"_ She said with a laugh.

"I have a feeling that you will regret saying that."

_**GERMAN HARBOR TOWN HAVENSBURG, SOMEWHERE NEAR THE DOCKS**_

So far Erik's search for his long lost cousin had not been going well. He had asked around at every chance he had around town. No one had any new information on his cousin. So now he was headed for the nearest tavern to rest and gather any information available. He was trying his hardest to stay out of trouble, but he didn't know how long that would last with looking at some of the town's more 'rambunctious' element at night. He knew he'd get in at least one fight this night, such is the life of a knight.

"You stay away from her, you filthy pig-dogs!" A voice rang out from somewhere to Erik's left.

Hurrying forward with a hand on Revelation's hilt Erik studied the situation. About 12 men surrounded a teenage boy and a woman. Both had the look of foreigners; the boy had a reddish hue to his skin that Erik had never seen before, he wore light brown leather pants with tribal symbols on them, a brown leather vest, armbands that had feathers on them, and a headband. He wielded a huge ax that looked as if it had seen better days. The woman however had the look of people from this land, although she did dress like someone who came from the Far East. Erik was awstruck by her beauty and instantly captivated by her sapphire blue eyes. He noticed she had an umbrella in her hand and had a vice-like grip on it. Most likely a concealed blade, Erik decided.

"We don't like bein' ordered around by stinkin' foreigners." One of the men growled. Erik snorted, the man should try sniffing himself, he could smell him from way over here! "But you can pay us back by giving the woman to us..." The man droooled

The boy scowled and went into a defensive stance. Erik decided to make his presence known.

"You know, it's arseholes like you guys that make my job so frustrating." Everyone's head snapped forward and looked at Erik. "I mean can't you idiots get honest jobs so I don't have to bash your skulls in?" Erik continued in a bored tone of voice.

"Why you little-!" The leader was cut off by one of his men.

"Boss! That's Erik Schtauffen! He'll cut us into little bitty pieces!" The thief yelped out. All around them the men began to cower and some had already fled.

"All right... we'll leave you two alone. But stay out of our docks!" The leader yelled out as he turned away.

"You come near these people again, and I will... make an example out of you." Erik said with a stone cold voice. The leader couldn't help but shiver in fear of that threat.

"I hope you two are all right. Guys like that don't play fair in a fight." Erik gently said.

"Thanks for the assistance. I don't know how longer my ax will hold out." The boy nodded graciously.

"I thank you as well. I am only trained in one-on-one combat, I do not know how I could handle a fight with more than 5 people." The woman bowed low and Erik struggled not to look down her slightly exposed cleavage.

"I am Erik Schtauffen, travelling knight of Germany." Erik stated proudly.

"My name is Setsuka, just a travelling woman." She said mysteriously as her eyes held Erik's in a long gaze. The boy awkwardly spoke up.

"And I am Bangoo, of the umm... New World." Erik noticed the boy felt uncomfortable.

"So tell me, what brings you two here?" Erik inquired.

Oddly enough Bangoo spoke up first. "I am travelling around the world as a rite of manhood so that I may go home and face my father proudly. But I have delayed my journey to travel with this lady. When I met her she travelled alone and by herself, so I offered my services as a bodygaurd." The boy enthuasiasticlly. Erik could feel right away that he was going to have a happy friendship with this foreigner.

"I am travelling to find a swordsman who is responsible for my teachers death." Setsuka stated sternly.

"Vengeance is a dark path, milady..." Eik replied gently.

The woman fidgeted a bit. "But it is one that must be taken." She replied with an almost remorseful voice.

"What is this swordsmans name? Perhaps I've heard of him." Erik sighed.

"Thank you Sir Knight. His name is Heishiro Mitsurugi." The woman bowed slightly once more.

"He's a samarai! He challenges top swordsman to duels alot, and rarely kills." Bangoo quickly added.

"I've heard the name and nothing else. Sorry..." Erik apologized.

"Don't be. Perhaps we should take this discussion to a tavern, It is getting cold out." Setsuka suggested.

"I know there's this one place near by. Follow me... if I can remember the way..." Erik muttered at the end. They eventually found the said tavern and aquired a table. The place was a pretty quiet compared to most places, it was dimly lit and looked like it had ben designed for privacy. For the next few hours they exchanged stories. Bangoo told them about his father and his search of Soul Edge to be worthy to be called his father; Erik revealed that he once met Rock in a tournament a few years ago, Bangoo listened proudly to hear how his dad fought. Setsuka offered small comments during Bangoo's telling, both humurous and sarcastic. Erik told them quite a few of his stories about the Schwarzwind and his solo adventures. They learned the reason Erik had become so fast was that he loosened all his muscles and let them snap to attention when needed. Setsuka had said that her stories would bore them, she had lived a sheltered life, so she did not have any tales that could hold their attention.

Only she had Erik's attention the entire time in the tavern, and she did not complain.

"So do you have a place to stay, Sir Erik?" Setsuka asked.

"Nope. I only got here today, and just call me Erik." Erik replied with a red hue to his cheeks that Setsuka noticed.

"Then I shall pay for an Inn we can all stay at." Setsuka said as she smiled like the cat who caught the canary.

"No! I couldn't impose on you like that..." Erik urgently said as she waved her hands as if to dispell his worries.

"It is no problem. I have more than enough money for my travels. Besides, I must repay you for earlier. Now I will go find an Inn, you two stay here." She said with a smile and commanding tone as she walked away and out of the tavern.

Bangoo decided to vocalize his observations. "She likes you!" He said very animatedly.

"Eh?" was the only reply Erik had.

"She really, really like you! She was looking at you the whole time we were here. She acts very respcectful around you, which she doesn't do often, and she offered to pay for an Inn for you!" Bangoo had to take in quite a few breaths after his rant.

"Well... she's nice... and-"

"You like her too!" He exclaimed once again. Bangoo's loud remarks were getting quite a few dirty looks from those around them.

"Quiet! All right, all right! I like her as well." Erik sighed.

"Then there is no problem." He happily quipped.

"Have you forgotten our paths will eventually split?" Erik asked.

"I thought of that too." Bangoo said with a laugh. Erik was begining to wonder if anything could dampen the lad's mood.

"Excuse me?" Erik inquired.

"Think about it! I gaurd over Setsuka, and Setsuka is searching for Mitsurugi, who is searching for Soul Edge, and you said rumors had it that your cousin was looking for it after he left! See? Our pathes intertwine. The Great Spirit has arranged all of this so that we three could meet." Bangoo rambled on.

Erik couldn't argue against Bangoo on that one, and he truly admired who much faith and confidence Bangoo had in his words. So Erik remained quiet with a small smile on his face and they awaited Setsuka to return. They had noticed that the air suddenly chilled, but not in a physical sense. No, this had the feeling of the calm before the storm. All of the sudden Setsuka burst in through the doors and hurried quickly to them.

"We have to get out of here!" She yelled out.

"What's going on?" Erik asked standing up.

"The pirate Cervantes is attacking!" Setsuka replied.

"Where!" Erik demanded.

"Not far. It's not far from where we met... now lets go!" She said forcefully.

"I'm with her!" Bangoo said gathering his ax.

"No." Erik firmly said. Setsuka and Bangoo looked upon him as if he was insane, and a few of the patrons as well. "As a knight I have an obligation to protect the people of Germany. If the Immortal Pirate wants these peoples souls... he's gonna have to go through me." Erik said in his most determined voice and calmly walked out... with Revelation in hand.

_**OUTSKIRTS OF HAVENS BURG**_

Ivy and Siegfried heard the sounds of battle from where they were standing and ran as fast as they could to the little town they saw. What they saw both terrified and enraged them. They saw the town being ravished by some type of undead looking sailors. The sailors had a look of decay and unholy perseverence. Most of the townspeople had chosen to flee while the stragglers were massacred. Siegfried drew Requiem and performed a full charge on the Undead beings taking dispatching that got in his way with gigantic swings. Ivy unleashed the fury of her blade upon any other of the dead that chose to rise against her.

Unknown to them a great and terrifying figure stood atop the tallest building in town.

'Go my slaves... give me their souls!' He thought giddily to himself. Throughout the frenzy, he spotted Siegfried and Ivy driving his forces back and Erik slashing apart any of the zombies that went after the running people and was soon joined by Setsuka and Bangoo.

The figure smiled. There were STRONG souls to take this day. Ligtning flashed and revealed a pirate with pale blue skin and dead white eyes dressed in pirate garb. This was the legendary Cervantes De Leon, the Immortal Pirate and wielder of Soul edge- well, a few controllable fragments of Soul Edge formed into one devastating sword. He loved both his weapons as if they were his children for they brought him his souls! Cervantes grinned at the idea of fighting Siegfried again. The boy had thought he had bested Cervantes when he had only weakened him into a temporary dormant state. He also spotted that wretched daughter of his. No matter, he thought to himself as he sounded a booming laugh throughout the small harbor town.

For if Soul Edge lives on, then so shall Cervantes!


	4. Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothin' and you'll get nothin' ya suing lawyer motherbangers! ...Sorry. Too much sugar.**

**A/N: I feel as if I have been focusing on Erik to much, I apologize and will focus back on Siegfried and Ivy.**

"Is there no end to them!" Setsuka yelled as she sliced another zombies head in half.

"Knowing my luck? No!" Erik replied in return as he slashed 4 more into pieces.

"Well at least may ax doesn't take much damage from these things! They are like twigs!" Bangoo laughed as he took out another four with one clean swipe.

This was how things had been going for the past 20 minutes. The villagers evacuated while our heroes kept them off their backs, and having quite a bit of success. Setsuka had shown surprising quickness and accuracy that nearly mirrored Erik's, and apparently Bangoo had overestimated the damage on the ax his father gave to him. All in all, they were a force to be reckoned with. No matter how many of the undead came into their path.

Cervantes grinned in absolute joy, he dearly enjoyed witnessing strong souls in battle, it was his greatest form of entertainment. And not one block away he saw that miserable runt Siegfried and bitch daughter hacking away at his soldiers of death. How he _despised_ those two! That boy had taken Soul Edge from him in the first place, then he weakened him into a stasis of sorts.

And Ivy. That _wretched_ Ivy.

She had forsaken the great blood in her veins! HIS BLOOD! _How dare she!_ Cervantes grunted. He would despose of her soon enough. He looked down at the fighters and decided he was done playing around. He closed his eyes and all his minions bodies fell lifeless to the ground. He then performed a technique where he charged his soul into physical power and tranfered it into the bullet in Nirvana, he took careful aim and fired it into a building, causing it to fall and block the way for those two little pains to meet up with the other three.

Cervantes looked down at the boy that had a Crucifix instead of a normal hilt on his sword. Yes... that boy's soul should make him powerful enough to bring down Siegfried and Ivy. He'd have to be wary though, the boy's skills were quite formidable. He grinned once again. How fun this was going to be!

The three companions were confused at how all their opponents suddenly up and died. Bangoo was in the middle of poking a zombie body with the business end of his ax untill tree like vines erupted from the ground and ensnared him in a vice like grip. A yelp from behind informed him that Setsuka faced the same dilema. Erik rushed to help his new found friends whilenot even considering why he was not captured as well. He heard a dull thud behind him and a low laugh. He turned around to be faced by the Immortal Pirate himself not but ten yards from him.

"Ah, hello there youngster. Quite an impressive blade you have..." Cervantes said with a twisted smile.

"All the better to slice you into pieces Pirate." Erik growled.

"AH! I forgot to introduce myself!" He rambled on ignoring Erik. "I am Captain Cervantes de Leon! And you might be...?"

"I am Erik Schtauffen, the Battle King." Erik stated.

Cervantes frowned at the name Schtauffen. He was sure it was not a coincedence. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to relieve you of your soul!" Cervantes yelled as he brought Soul Edge into an offensive stance.

"You want it... come and get it!" Erik swung Revelation in an expert intimidtion manner.

Cervantes led in with a cross swipe with his blades only to be parried by Erik. The cloaked knight swung Revelation horizantally as Cervantes ducked to avoid and stabbed with Soul Edge and Nirvana, Erik backed away at the last second only to feel the evil blades slice both his shoulders slightly. He retaliated by plunging his sword deep into Cervantes' stomach. The Pirate detached himself by jumping off the blade and 2 yards back. Erik took this as a sign to go on the offensive and then proceeded to perform dazzling attack routines and feints. Cervantes could hardly keep up with the boy, he was so damnably fast! In a move so fast that it could barely be seen, Erik sliced three deep cuts into Cervantes' chest stomach and forehead.

So distracted was he by his newfound pain, he did not notice the Holy Sword come up high. He did even notice the flash of silvery metal before it hacked his arm off at the shoulder. Cervantes howled in pain as his arm dropped next to him and fell to his knees.

Erik took his sword in a batting-like position. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, send this demon of a man to Hell!" Erik whispered hoping God would hear his little prayer. Erik swung and the Immortal Pirate's head came down from his shoulders.

"Wow... you killed him good." Bangoo said as he came up next to Erik.

"I thought you were trapped by that vine thing?" Erik questioned as he looked over at his tribal friend.

"Manged to hack it off. Set's still strugglin' with hers. I keep tellin' her that her little sword isn't that good." Bangoo chuckled.

"I can't help it if I prefer speed over power." Setsuka said as she was brushing off vine remnants and glared at the youngest of the three warriors.

Erik ignored the commentary and stared hard at the sword that had once belonged to the Immortal Pirate. The legendary Soul Edge itself. No one this far in Europe knew whether the blade was evil or good. Erik did not like the presence the blade screamed out... but... it was as if it was... _calling to him._ Mesmerized, Erik began to reach for the hilt...

"About time we got here..." Siegfried grumbled. He and Ivy had finally cleared the wreckage that Cervantes put in their path. The Pirate did not want them this way, so this is where they chose to go. When Siegfried turned the corner he was greeted by the sight of two foreigners and a knight with a shock of brown hair, and a sword with a Crucifix handle... a _certain familiar _Crucifix. A wide smile erupted on Siegfried's face as he began towards his long lost cousin.

"Siegfried, look!" Ivy shouted.

And indeed he saw. He then became aware of Cervantes' body on the ground and Erik reaching for Soul Edge. Siegfried's eyes widened in horror as events seemed to reenact themselves before him. "ERIK, NO!" He let out with a mighty roar and ran as fast as he could to intercept him.

Startled by the sudden yelling Setsuka and Bangoo turn to see a knight with a giant sword rushing at them. They both took up defensive stances... and Siegfried just _plowed_ through them, knocking the pair back several feet. It was only then that they noticed the blood red light coming from Soul Edge as Erik finally grabbed it.

Erik creamed in pure agony as he felt fire crawl up into his arm. It felt as if an inferno was raging inside of him! His pain was short lived as he felt something tackle him to the ground. He still gasped from the pain the sword delivered. He looked up to see a familiar face looking down at him with concern as his eyes started to blur. "Sieg...fried?" He murmured.

"Don't worry little Runt, you're okay now." Siegfried said as he stood up slowly until he heard a sword twirl behind him.

He turned to see the foreign woman taking stance against Ivy. "Just who in the Hell are you two." The swordwoman demanded.

"I am Siegfried Schtauffen, and this is my companion Isabella Valentine. I am-" He was cut off by her immediatly.

"If you are truly his cousin, then we have no reason to fight. He was even in the middle of searching for you when he came to this town." Setsuka stated as she put her blade back into her umbrella.

"Hey! W-what's happening to Erik's arm?" Bangoo shouted as he pointed to Erik's prone form.

All five could only watch in horror to what was happening to Erik's right arm. They watched as four fingers became to claws and the thumb changing as well making it a bird-like talon. The armour and cloth on Erik's arm melted away revealing mutated skin and plated bone-like material on several spots. At the end of the arm's tranformation, two pikes erupted out of the young hero's elbow.

"What in the name of Kami..." Setsuka whipered.

"Ivy!" Siegfried turned to her hoping she would have an answer for what happened.

Ivy stared hard at the malformed limb. "'When a True Hero touches True Evil, he shall forever be scarred'..." Ivy whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"What's going on here?" Setsuka demanded.

"Erik held a part of Soul Edge and has paid the price for it." Siegfried concluded.

"So my father was right, the sword is evil..." Bangoo sighed.

Setsuka asked the question on everyone's mind. "So what happens to him now?"

Siegfried looked straight at Ivy once more. "Will he become like... Nightmare?" He corrected himself since he was among strangers.

Bangoo and Setsuka shivered.

They had heard the terrifying stories of the Azure Knight.

"The damage to the arm is permanent. You are right my friend; if the sword survives, than Erik will suffer the same fate as Nightmare did." Ivy explained. "Give me a few hours and I'll have an alchemy ritual to destroy this sword."

"I thought Soul Edge couldn't be killed by magic?" Siegfried said confused.

"Normally, yes, but this sword was built on only fragments." Ivy commented as she circled the sword pausing to give Cervantes body a little kick.

"You're an alchemist?" Bangoo inquired.

"Yes." Ivy said automatically as she was trying to remember one of her more powerful alchemy symbols.

"Then I believe the Great Spirit has worked his influence once again!" The boy exclaimed with a wide smile.

This brought the stares of those around him.

"Well think about it! Setsuka seeks revenge on a samaurai looking for Soul Edge and I'm her bodyguard and my father seeks the sword as well, Erik was looking for Soul Edge so he could find Siegfried and I think Isabella here wants to destroy the sword! See? Our paths coincide!" Bangoo rambled.

"How in the _hell_ did you say that in one breath?" Setsuka said staring at her 'bodyguard.'

Bangoo only smiled in reply.

"So you want to join us?" Siegfried said with his face set in a deadpanned expression.

"Hold on Ban-" Setsuka was interupted by her friend.

"Well it's not like we're gonna find Mitsurugi without help!" Bangoo insisted.

Ivy and Siegfried were paused in their thinking. They had both fought the famed Demon Samaurai at one time or another. Mitsurugi was a deadly opponent indeed, one they did not want to fight without help. Siegfried looked at Ivy almost as if asking for permission; she nodded and he stepped forward.

"We will help you find this samaurai only if you help us destroy the real Soul Edge."

Setsuka was silent for a long moment. "Deal. But let us first attend to Erik."

Siegfried took Erik over his shoulder and walked to the abandoned Inn, while Bangoo hovered around Ivy asking multiple questions about alchemy. Ivy was amused by the boy's questions, but shewas sure sooner or later (most likely sooner) she was going to become extremely irritated by him. Setsuka made her presence known as she walked beside Siegfried and kept an eye on Erik. The entire night she had been asking herself why this green armoured knight interested her so much.

'Is it his looks?' She thought silently. Even though she was a swordswoman, she was still a woman. She appreciated good looking fellows like any other female. 'His personality?' She continued. She had to admit, she admired the way Erik threw himself into situations that most would consider heroic. 'Maybe I am just missing the company of someone that cares...' She thought in defeat. She honestly liked the way Erik kept looking at her; she hadn't felt like this in a long time. When Bangoo first looked at her, it was like seeing a child caught staring. That was the way most looked at her... but Erik on the other hand... he looked at her like she was the only person in the room. She finally decided she would continue these thoughts when Erik actually returned to the land of the conscious.

Later that night Ivy had finished ridding the world of the Soul Edge fragment that had been Cervantes weapon. She didn't know what to do with Nirvana though, it was an ingenious sword; a gun and shortblade in one. Perhaps she could make use of it one day...

Siegfried and Setsuka had taken a silent vigil of the vulnerable Erik, neither speaking to each other in respect for each others affection for the Battle King.

"So are you Siegfried's wife?" Bangoo suddenly asked in Ivy's direction.

"No." She replied, but she almost said 'working on it.' That would've created an awkward moment between her and Siegfried.

"Lovers then?" Setsuka asked with a tilted head.

Siegfried cold barely contain the red that spread over his face. "What gave you that impression?" Siegfried said keeping his voice even.

"It's just the way you two kept looking at each other this night." Bangoo exclaimed as he usually did.

Now _both_ Ivy and Siegfried were blushing.

"I say we just call it a night and get our due rest." Ivy said as she walked quickly to the room she had claimed as her own.

Bangoo laughed out loud. It was going to be such a _fun_ adventure!

_**SOMEWHERE NEAR FRANCE**_

In a cold and unwelcoming woods, all had been normal until a smallish figure came running and sobbing at the same time. The intruder had been what most people would call a monster. A murderer who was unrepentant in their ways. Someone who enjoyed saying the flickering light in a dying man's eyes.

Lifehad been going smoothly for this sadistic killer who traveled throughout Europe seeking entertainment. Until they came upon that village. Until they came upon that Sorcerer.

The killer had done what satisfied their usual need for bloodlust until that man with the white staff entered the tavern the assassin had been terrorizing. It will forever remain a mystery as to how he had done it, but the results remain the same. The spell had forced the Murderer to relive every kill, every drop of blood spilt, every evil deed that had been done in the name of the killer's pleasure.

It had awakened the part of the killer that still held on to morals.

A lonely and pain filled voice echoed throughout the forest with an intruding sob every now and then. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." On and on this went throughout the night.

This murderous monster that now felt the grief of all her actions, had once been known as... Tira.

TBC...


	5. Accusation

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Calibur, I'd have constant joygasms.**

**SHOWTIME**

Darkness. That what the famed Erik Schtauffen found himself in right now. He groaned as he felt his entire body ache, but more so on his right side... realizing that his eyes were just closed he opened them to see an unfamiliar ceiling. His mind wandered to the events of the last night.

He had beaten Cervantes with less effort than he thought it would take; that in itself was disturbingly strange. He had felt the pull of Soul Edge as it sang it's siren song for him, then... agony. Pain like he had never experienced or ever heard of anyone experiencing. It felt as if he was being burned alive as his arm felt like it was being shattered by hammers. Then, and he knew he must of been delirious at the time, he could have _sworn_ he saw Siegfried. He laughed as he brought his hand to brush away the sleep in his eyes.

His right hand.

All through out the Inn a scream of surprise and terror was heard. Siegfried and Setsuka were the first to enter the room to see Erik on the floor keeping his arm away from him and starring at it in silent horror.

"What happened to my arm... _what in the name of God hapened to my arm!"_ He gasped out.

"Erik... calm yourself. It's allright now." Siegfried said in a soothing tone.

"Calm down! You try waking up to see a claw for a hand!" Erik shouted out.

Siegfried ignored the irony of that statement. "Just calm down, everything is going to be allright, I swear it!" Siegfried shouted as he tried rip his cousin's attention from his arm.

Erik reluctantly tore his gaze and settled it on his cousin who had been more like a brother. "Sieg... so I wasn't hallucinating... but what has happened to me...?" Erik spoke in deep shaking breaths.

"Your arm was deformed when you grabbed the Soul Edge, Siegfried's lover said that it would remain that way permanantly." Setsuka said speaking up for the firts time.

Siegfried wanted to object to Setsuka's labelling of Ivy... but something inside of him stopped that...

"Well... at least it can be used in combat..." Erik spoke, but those in the room knew he was talking to himself more than them. "Wait... what happened to Soul Edge?" He asked urgently.

"It was only a half of Soul Edge, and be at ease, the blade was destroyed." Ivy said as she entered the room.

Erik blushed as he saw her attire and turned his head away. "So I take it you are Siegfried's lover?"

Ivy's face turned red, and a vein began to pump on her temple. "Why is everyone assuming that we are lovers?" She yelled.

It was at that moment Bangoo chose to enter. "What's everyone yelling about?"

Setsuka sat down on the bed and helped Erik up in to a sitting position next to her. "Things that you are to young to hear about my little friend." She simply stated.

Now Bangoo's face was red. "I am thirteen! Man-age!"

No one noticed as Siegfried led his cousin out of the room while they continued to argue over lovers and age. Both of the Schtauffens remained silent as they exited the establishment. Erik used his cloak to hide his newfound apendage, he was calmer now but still in a state of shock. His mind was in a whirlwind. First he met the most beutiful woman in the entire world (in his opinion anyway), then he battled and defeated Cervantes, then he grabbed the Evil Blade, and finally his estranged cousin returns.

It was a very odd mindset to start a day.

Siegfried truly felt pity for his cousin. He knew what it was like to feel that kind of evil in one blast. Hell, he _lived_ through it for seven years. Now he knew what he had to do. Now he knew what to say...

Slowly Siegfried began to speak starting with the story of what happened with his mind after he killed his father... the story of Soul Edge... the story of Nightmare... and now his current position...

At the end of the tale Erik remained silent for a few seconds. "And I thought I was having a rough time..." He whispered. "You've been through Hell and back again, and yet you regained your sanity. This... is a lot to wrap my head around..."

They remained silent until Erik broke it again. "So that white haired woman is your lover?"

Siegfried didn't even dignify that with an answer.

"Hmmm, whatever happend to 'Stuttering Sieg'? Hmm?"

Whatever reaction Siegfried had was cut short by a large mob complete with torches, pitchforks, and a couple dozen cheap swords.

"THERE! I told you I saw him! It's Nightmare! JUST LOOK AT HIS ARM!" An old man yelled out.

'Dammit! He must have seen my arm last night... so do I defend myself or run away? Well I cou-' Erik's thoughts were cut off by Siegfried as he dragged him at a fast pace back to the Inn. They arrived only to find themselves cornered by even more people.

"Well what do we do now, we both left our weapons on the _inside_ of the Inn, and I don't think these people will let us go that far..." Erik stoically commented.

"I thought I was supposed to be the pessimist of this little duo." Siegfried snorted.

"We could get past them, but we'd have to kill more than a few."

"Out of the question."

"I thought you'd say that. Well... I guess it's time I brushed up on my fist fighting skills." Erik laughed out.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

A shrill cry came from the rooftop of the Inn and a multi colored blur occured before them.

"IT IS I! YOSHIMITSU!"

TBC...

A/N: sorry it's so short, but things are getting out of hand in my life. That and the fact that me and uploader are mortal enemies.


End file.
